


Master of Distraction

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Hair, Swords & Fencing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad isn't sure about the swordsmaster his mother is thinking of hiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hauntedreality).



The new swordsmaster was a very silly man.

When he had his audience with Conrad's mother, he'd spent the whole time cooing over what an adorable child Wolfram was, what a charming boy Conrad was, what a dashing young man Gwendal was (he'd made Gwendal go red: that was funny, but he wasn't applying to be court jester). He didn't smell like a soldier ought, something of leather, or horses or honest sweat. He smelt like lavender, not strongly, but it was there. He smelt like Conrad's mother, and Conrad's mother didn't like to fight at all. However, Conrad had been raised properly, and he would give this _prospective_ swordsmaster the benefit of one bout to prove himself before Conrad told his mother not to appoint him.

So, perhaps his sword wasn't a silly one like his uncle's, Conrad thought, eyeing its unadorned hilt as they faced off and saluted. And perhaps he held it well, or at least Conrad couldn't recall any of the things his father had told him not to do that the man was doing.

But, how could he fight with all that abundant, purple hair. He hadn't even tie it back, the way his brother would, and it swirled everywhere! His hair was what smelt of lavender, Conrad discovered, when the man lunged forward--

Conrad's bottom hurt where he'd landed on it, but he hadn't dropped his sword. He waited for von Christ to tap his leg with the flat of his sword, so that Conrad would learn not to fall, but he just held out his hand to help Conrad stand and asked if he was all right.

"Of course."

"Oh, you're such a brave little boy!"

After the rest of the hour's practice, Conrad wasn't sure that his new swordsmaster silly for real or not, but he could also fight almost as well as Conrad's father. Somehow. Even with all his hair like that. And now that he was Conrad's teacher, Conrad would have plenty of time to learn the secret!


End file.
